


Tonight

by Skyshadow3246, Wolfloner



Series: Finding Beauty in Negative Spaces [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Hero 6 Spoilers, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Discussion of kinks, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, References to PTSD, SpideyPool Friendship, Spreadsheets, Top Tony Stark, discussion of collars, no really, small anxiety, vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyshadow3246/pseuds/Skyshadow3246, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner
Summary: Tony frowned under Loki’s hand. “Fine.” He said, eventually, pushing Loki’s hand away. “I think Deadpool had a point.”Loki blinked up at him. “We’re going to talk about Deadpool? Right now?”“Yes. Because he had a good point. About communication being useful.” He shifted again, returning some of his weight to his arms so that he could press a kiss to Loki’s forehead. “And I’m very aware that I’m just as terrible about it as you are.”





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> You might notice that I've created a new series to gather all of my "Seether'Verse" fics together. This is because at some point I'm going to write something that's not actually in this series. *gaspshockhorror*
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine. If you see something that needs fixing, give me a heads up. And if there's anything in here that should be tagged or otherwise warned, let me know. 
> 
> As always, you can follow me on tumblr, [@Haarii-the-quilava](https://haarii-the-quilava.tumblr.com/) if that’s your thing! :D

_ I'm not gonna waste this _

_ This opportunity's mine _

_ I'm sick of complaining _

_ About a beautiful life _

-Seether, _Tonight_

  
  


It had been a long morning. While Tony was happy to leave as much as possible to Pepper when it came to running Stark Industries, he was still required to show up in person from time to time. Boosting morale, letting investors know that he hadn’t actually abandoned the company in full, etcetera and so on, forever and ever, amen. So he’d spent his morning in three back-to-back meetings. When he was finally free JARVIS informed him that there had been some sort of a scuffle in Queens but that “ _ It has been handled, Sir.”  _ Nevermind that that would have been a great excuse to bail, but whatever. Some days you just have to be an adult.

 

Knowing that  _ it was handled _ didn’t quell his anxiety when he got a text from Peter.

 

_ >>Small fight. NBD. Got a little hurt. @Tower. Food? _

 

Tony glared at his phone before replying,

 

_ >What do you want? _

 

_ >>Food _

 

_ >I’m going to bring you a spinach smoothie. _

 

There was a slight pause between messages this time.

 

_ >>Pizza? _

 

_ >Spinach pizza. _

 

_ >>Nooooo _

 

What Peter had left out, of course, was that he wasn’t the only one in the Tower. And though it was hardly the strangest assortment of people he’d ever seen in his living room it was still a surprise. Loki and Peter were there, of course, so was Pepper and, much more surprisingly, Deadpool. In fact, Peter was all but leaning against Deadpool’s side.

 

“You guys are having a party and didn’t invite me?” He joked, eyes falling on Peter’s right arm in a cast. “How is that a “ _ little hurt _ ” Parker?”

 

Peter stared down at the pizza in his hand which had managed to arrive before he had. “It’s just a broken arm, that’s hardly--”

 

“That’s not “a little hurt.” Tony glared at Loki now.

 

“Don’t look at me like that, Stark.” Loki reached over to the box and pulled away his own slice of pizza. Unfortunately, right then Tony was too irate to enjoy the image of Loki eating pizza. 

 

“Aunt May already saw that I got hurt,” Peter jumped in. “I’m already going to heal super fast, I didn’t want her to even  _ more _ worried. She’s the one who dragged me to the hospital and everything…”

 

Mentally Tony made a note to make sure that that unnecessary hospital visit was paid for in full. He also noted Deadpool shifting forward when Peter had jumped to Loki’s defense. Was that weird? He didn’t know Deadpool well enough to guess.

 

Letting out a sigh, Tony dropped onto the couch between Loki and Pepper. “And not that it’s not wonderful to see you, Pep, but I assume--”

 

“I’m just here for the free pizza.” She leaned over and pressed a quick kiss against his cheek. “And to give you some paperwork to sign.”

 

Tony groaned, “I was literally just at the office.” Trust Pepper to draw a whine out of him like no one else.

 

Pepper rolled her eyes at him. “You didn’t tell me you’d be there today.”

 

He hadn’t? Huh. He supposed he’d just expected Pepper to  _ know _ in that way of hers. Well, fine, he just had to sign some paperwork like they were living in the dark ages. He heard an unfamiliar snort, and looked past Loki and Peter, eyes on Deadpool. “What about you? Why are  _ you _ here?”

 

“Webs invited me.” Tony had the strong feeling that Deadpool was grinning at him, even though he couldn’t see past his weirdly expressive mask. 

 

“I told him where I was going.” Peter corrected. “He just wanted to make sure I was ok.” Peter was still gamely not making eye contact.

 

Tony was still frowning a little when Loki leaned forward to look Deadpool in the face, as well as he could,  “Du beschützt das Spinnenkind. Du bist hier immer willkommen.”

 

Deadpool huffed a small laugh. “ Er beschützt mich,” he paused, “Danke.”

 

Peter looked between the two. “Is that German? You speak German, DP?”

 

Deadpool reached over and gently ruffled Peter’s hair. “And a few other things. You never know when communication is going to be useful. Plus, it means I can tell people exactly how badly I’m about to fuck them up; no matter where they’re from.”

 

Peter’s eyes lit up in a way that Tony didn’t like. Didn’t like one bit. He hadn’t realized how tense he’d gotten until Loki elbowed him in the arm. He shifted his gaze to Loki but was saved from the fact that he had no idea what he wanted to say by Pepper standing up.

 

“So, Tony. You have a bunch of paperwork to sign. Why don’t we let the boys watch a movie while you come with me and be a slave to corporate America?”

 

Tony wasn’t thrilled by the prospect but allowed Pepper to drag him away. As they settled at the kitchen table he listened to Peter excitedly explain the premise of  _ Big Hero 6 _ to Loki and Deadpool.

 

“It’s about this robotics prodigy named Hiro, right? His older brother had created this big white healthcare robot named Baymax and they have to learn to fight in order to take on this masked villian who wants to use Hiro’s robots for evil.”

 

Tony was only half paying attention as the movie played. He was nearly done with the unreasonable stack of paper--apparently Pepper had been trying to get him to come into the office for a while before she just gave up and brought it to him--when he heard swearing from Peter, the television suddenly shutting off, and disappointed noises from Deadpool. 

 

“You can’t just turn it off at the climax!” Deadpool was complaining. 

 

Loki had stood up and was holding the remove out of reach. “Watch me.” Tony had no idea what was going on, but there was an edge to Loki’s voice that instinctively made him tense up and be ready for a fight. 

 

Peter was still sitting between the god and...whatever Deadpool was. He looked pale.

 

“It’s fine, Deadpool, we can finish it later.” Peter kept sending furtive glances over toward Tony.

 

Tony looked over at Pepper, “Did something just happen?”

 

Pepper, who had also been looking over paperwork, just shrugged.

 

“It’s nothing.” Peter said as he stood up. He awkwardly grabbed the disk from the player. “I’m borrowing this! DP wants to know how it ends.” Tony could only wave after him.

 

Deadpool was giving off an air of frustration and confusion, looking between Loki and Tony, before just shrugging and following Peter out of the room. Tony was pretty sure he heard him grousing,  “What the fuck?”

 

Loki came over and sat across from Tony, eyeing the considerably smaller stack of paperwork that Tony had left. 

 

“So,” Tony started. “ _ What the fuck _ ?”

 

Loki had taken the top sheet of paper off of Tony’s “done” pile, looking over it with curiosity, and ignoring Pepper’s, “hey!”. “Have you seen that film, Anthony?”

 

_ Huh _ . Loki wasn’t calling him  _ Stark _ . In front of another person. That could only mean good things. “No. I mean, I wasn’t really watching now, either. Why?”

 

Loki returned the page to its pile. “You probably don’t want to watch it, then.”

 

Tony frowned at him. “ _ Why _ ?” He repeated. He gave Loki a good 30 seconds of not answering before he decided to take the matter into his own hands. “JARVIS, how does _ Big Hero 6 _ end?”

 

“The film ends with Hiro Hamada rebuilding the robot Baymax, and the two continue their adventures keeping the city of San Fransokyo safe.” JARVIS explained with clear precision.

 

“Ok.” He looked back down and returned to signing the documents that Pepper had brought him, barely taking the time to glance over the contents. He trusted her judgement more than his own in these matters anyway. Once he saw Loki start to relax in his periphery he continued, “And what was going on in the movie when all hell broke loose over there?” Loki tensed again.

 

JARVIS actually fucking hesitated, which was frankly unacceptable. “Several of the characters had gone through a portal with space-like scenery. Baymax’s armor becomes damaged, and he sacrifices himself to ensure that Hiro and another character are able to make it back safely.”

 

Tony blinked.  _ Oh _ . Ok, yeah, he probably didn’t want to watch that. In fact, seeing that  _ might _ have triggered something unpleasant. Loki--and Peter--had realized the possibility and stopped the film. He didn’t look up until he had signed the last few pages, not even bothering to skim the contents anymore. He handed the papers back to Pepper silently lost in his own thoughts.

 

“Thank you.” He heard Pepper say, presumably to Loki, before she took her leave. Loki followed her out, and he looked up to see that they seemed to be having some sort of a whispered conversation just outside the glass doors with their heads turned away so he couldn’t even read their lips. Jerks.

 

Before long Loki returned to the table with an easy smile on his face. “She cares about you, you know?”

 

Tony nodded. He did know. Pepper was his best friend and a much better person that he probably deserved to have in his life.

 

“She also said that I should let you fuck me.”

 

Tony’s eyes snapped up. “She did not.”

 

Loki was smirking at him, “She did not,” he admitted. “But I’d like you to fuck me and I figured that was the easiest way to get you out of your own head.”

 

Tony shook his head. “Never do that again.” It was an empty threat and they both knew it. But still. “Did you really think you needed to say more than “I want you to fuck me” to get my attention?”

 

Loki shrugged. “You were pretty deep in your own thoughts, Stark.” 

 

Tony rolled his eyes as he got up and headed for the bedroom. He knew Loki was following behind when his clothes vanished between two steps. “You know we could take our clothes off like normal people, right?” He turned to glare at Loki.

 

“Could.” Loki mused, before shoving Tony onto the bed and immediately crawling after him. Tony leaned up to kiss him, keeping it slow and gentle, pulling away whenever he felt that Loki was getting too aggressive. He let out a laugh whenever Loki made a high pitched whining noise and complained, “ _ Stark _ .”

 

Tony grinned up at him, then, surprising them both he flipped their position. He laughed again at Loki’s startled expression. “Am I stronger, now?” 

 

Loki looked slightly mystified. “Odd.” He traced over the muscles in Tony’s arms. “Might be the effects of the Apple.”

 

Tony paused, “Might be?”

 

Loki hummed at him. “I don’t think there’s ever been a human who’s eaten one.”

 

Tony sat back, staring down at Loki. “ _ What _ ? Are you telling me I was a guinea pig?”

 

Loki rolled his eyes. “Don’t be so dramatic. I knew it wouldn’t hurt you.” Loki reached up and covered Tony’s mouth when he opened it to continue complaining. “I  _ promise _ that I knew it wouldn’t hurt you.”

 

Tony frowned under Loki’s hand. “Fine.” He said, eventually, pushing Loki’s hand away. “I think Deadpool had a point.”

 

Loki blinked up at him. “We’re going to talk about Deadpool? Right now?”

 

“Yes. Because he had a good point. About communication being useful.” He shifted again, returning some of his weight to his arms so that he could press a kiss to Loki’s forehead. “And I’m very aware that I’m just as terrible about it as you are.”

 

“So long as you’re aware.”

 

Tony grumbled halfheartedly. “Thank you. For the thing with the movie. You’re a good boyfriend.”

 

Tony wasn’t expecting Loki to snort with laughter. “ _ Boyfriend _ ?”

 

Tony tensed. Awesome. Perfect. Once again, he’d managed to completely misunderstand the situation he’d gotten himself in.  _ Of course _ Loki didn’t see him like that. They were just fucking, after all. And--

 

“Stark, you’re doing it again.”

 

Tony blinked. “What?”

 

“Getting lost in your own head. And not communicating. The fuck are you making that face for?”

 

Tony hadn’t realized he was making a face and he wasn’t sure what sort of face it had been. “Um.” He also wanted nothing more than to be in literally any other position possible right then, but when he tried to move off of Loki, the god reached around him to hold him still. Tony might be stronger than he had been but he wasn’t going to overpower Loki any time soon. “It’s nothing. I was just being stupid. Obviously we’re not--” He cut himself off.  _ Obviously we’re not  _ anything _ at all _ . But he couldn’t say it.

 

“You’re being dramatic again,  _ Ulfr _ .”

 

“Don’t call me that. You can’t sit there and laugh at me and then call me--and even if we were, I don’t want you calling me that. It’s weird.”

 

Loki actually looked irritated now, “One thing at a time. First, I don’t know what you seem to think we’re not. I think the word  _ boyfriend _ is ridiculous as a descriptor for our relationship. We’re hardly children.”

 

_ Oh _ . “Um...then...what are we?”

 

Loki muttered something that sounded an awful lot like  _ Fucking mortals _ . “If you  _ need _ a label, and want to call us boyfriends, I suppose that’s fine. But if you think for a moment that I’m going to risk pissing off Iðunn for something as transient as a  _ fuck-toy _ , as Barton called me, then you have--”

 

Tony surged down and was kissing him again, cutting off Loki’s rant. Loki returned the kiss for a moment before pulling away, “I’m not done.” Tony fixed him with a sheepish grin. “Two, what’s wrong with  _ Ulfr _ ?”

 

“Seriously?” Tony scoffed. “You have a  _ son _ . Who is a  _ wolf _ . You don’t think calling me  _ Ulfr  _ might be kind of weird?”

 

“Obviously I don’t.”

 

“Ok, well, it’s weird for me.”

 

“I don’t think of you as my son.”

 

“You’d fucking better not.”

 

Loki let out a long-suffering sigh. “I’ll think of something else, then. If it makes you so uncomfortable.”

 

“Thank you. Because it does. It’s weird.”

 

Loki looked unconvinced. “Are we still going to fuck?”

 

Tony grinned and rolled off of Loki, retrieving a bottle of lube from the bedside table. “Your wish is my command.”

 

When Tony moved to position himself between Loki’s legs, he suddenly sat up. “Hold up.” Tony looked at him in confusion.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Loki reached between them and ran his fingers over the inside of Tony’s thigh. “It’s gone.” He frowned slightly.

 

Tony looked down. Sure enough, the place where Loki had carved his name--in runes, he later found out--into his leg had healed, leaving nothing behind. “Huh. Guess we’ll have to try again?” He offered. “But not right now,” he said as he nudged Loki until he was laying back down. 

 

Tony was slow and gentle as he opened Loki up, one knuckle at a time, stopping at any feeling of resistance. He didn’t actually ignore Loki’s complaints, and took the time to pause and acknowledge each one, but he also didn’t give into his demands of “ _ Hurry the fuck up, Stark _ .” Before long he was slowly pumping three fingers in and out, and only paused when Loki let out an honest to God whimper.

 

“Tony.”

 

“Yes, dear?”

 

“Want you inside me.”

 

Tony wiggled his fingers. “I  _ am _ inside you.” He grinned at Loki’s frustrated expression. “Maybe I’d like to see if you can cum from just my fingers.”

 

“We both know I can. And have. And will, again. But right now, I want your cock inside me.  _ Please. _ ”

 

“Well, if you’re going to ask so nicely.” He withdrew his fingers and lined himself up. He didn’t bother with taking his time now, knowing that Loki might actually kill him if he teased him any more. Being inside Loki, Tony decided, was never going to get old. It was familiar, but also distinctly different from any human he’d been with. Cooler, but not to an unpleasant extent. He didn’t get much of a chance to hold still and just enjoy the moment before Loki was wiggling under him.

 

“Tony, please, just fuck me.” Loki’s voice sounded decidedly broken, and Tony was no sadist. He started moving, thrusting as hard as their angle would allow. When he saw Loki reaching down for his own cock, Tony batted his hand away, and started stroking him himself. Tony quite enjoyed the noises and swears he was able to drag out of Loki as he thumbed at the slit of his penis.

 

In a rare turn of events, Loki was the first to cum, covering Tony’s fist and his stomach. Tony stroked him through it, and then for a few strokes afterwards, until Loki yelped and grabbed at his arm. With another two thrusts Tony followed him over the edge, embedding himself as deeply as he could manage.

 

“Ek ann þér,” Loki murmured as Tony curled up against his chest.

 

“Ek ann their?”

 

“Þér.”

 

“Ek an þer?”

 

“Better,” Loki chuckled. 

 

“What’s it mean?”

 

Loki hesitated for just a moment, “It means “I love you”. Roughly.”

 

Tony let out a hum of contentment. “Ich liebe dich auch.”

 

Loki huffed out a laugh. “You understood me, then?”

 

“I’m not fluent,” Tony admitted. “But I got the gist of it. You told Deadpool he was welcome here. Because he…  _ beschützt…  _ protect? Because he protected Peter?”

 

“Basically.”

 

Tony made a less content noise.

 

“I live here, too.” Loki poked at Tony’s side. “I think I’m well within my rights to tell people they’re welcome here.”

 

Tony didn’t have a good word for the warm feeling that bubbled in his chest, so instead all he said was, “Ok.”

 

* * *

 

Tony woke the next morning to the sounds of cooking coming through the open door. He could smell bacon and toast, for certain. He only took the time to pull on some sweatpants before venturing out of his room. “So, I was thinking,” he started as he hopped up onto a barstool several feet away from the stove. Previously Loki had made it very clear that not only was his help not necessary; it was unappreciated. 

 

“As you tend to do.”

 

“Riiight. So, you know how we agreed we needed to be way better about open communication?” Loki nodded, but didn’t actually turn back towards him. “And how our lack of open communication has lead to some our sex being...less than ideal?”

 

Loki did glance over now. “Less than ideal is one way to phrase it, yes. Mildly traumatizing might be another.”

 

Tony cleared his throat, “Exactly. So, I found a checklist--”

 

“There’s a checklist for sex?”

 

“Not sex specifically. I mean, those probably exist too. But this is more for kink negotiation.”

 

Loki turned off the stove and slid Tony a plate before sitting down across from him. “Alright. Then let’s negotiate.”

 

Tony briefly abandoned his breakfast before returning with two StarkPads that both had the same checklist pulled up. He passed one to Loki before taking a bite of toast. He watched as Loki’s eyes flitted down the screen, quickly skimming the documents. He couldn’t help the small bit of pride he felt at how seamlessly Loki had managed to adapt and understand the technology. He’d think he was being irrational until he remembered having to watch Thor struggle with a cell phone which had lead to Tony’s exasperated, “How the fuck do you even communicate on Asgard?” He didn’t want to take this for granted.

 

“We’ve done a lot of this already,” Loki pointed out.

 

Tony shrugged, “Good. Then we know for sure some of the things that work or don’t work for us.”

 

Loki let out a hum as he scrolled back up to the top before reading the list more thoroughly. “How often do humans have sex with animals?” 

 

Tony nearly choked on the slice of bacon he’d been eating. “I think that’s pretty rare. And something I’m super not into.”

 

“What if it were me?”

 

“I don’t want to watch you have sex with an animal either.”

 

Loki actually rolled his eyes at him. “No, I meant, what if I were to shapeshift into an animal.”

 

Tony just stared. His brain taking a few second to try to process the suggestion. “Still no. And you can’t shapeshift me into an animal either.”

 

Loki chuckled at him and Tony wasn’t sure if he’d just been fucking with him or not. “We should give branding a go.” He didn’t so much grin, as he just bared his teeth at him, “I’m going to find a way to leave a permanent scar on you.”

 

Tony just nodded as he put a checkmark next to “branding”. Loki’s expression and tone should have made it sound like a threat, but instead it sounded like a very inviting promise. “Uh, what about fire play? Do you want to do that again?”

 

“Of course.” 

 

“What about… do you want to…” Tony waved his hand idly, searching for how he wanted to phrase the question. “Do you want to do fire play  _ to me _ ?”

 

Loki paused, “I don’t know.”

 

That was interesting. It wasn’t that Loki was unwilling to admit when he didn’t know things, but to not know something that  _ that _ ? That was new. “Well, what are your thoughts about it?”

 

“I would be worried about hurting you.”

 

Tony gave him a confused look, “I’m pretty resilient.” 

 

Loki shook his head. “No, I’m very aware of that. But when it comes to fire I can get a bit, ah, enthusiastic.”

 

“If you don’t want to that’s perfectly fine. But,” Tony held up a piece of bacon, “this is some fucking perfectly cooked bacon. No excessive enthusiasm here.”

 

“I’ll think about it.” Tony put a checkmark in the “maybe” column.

 

“Should I just assume a big “no” across the board for the electricity stuff?”

 

“Would you like me to do it to you?”

 

“Would you like to do it to me?”

 

Loki gave him an annoyed look. “Don’t be difficult.”

 

“I’m not being difficult.” Tony let out a breath. “Assuming you’re a willing partner, then yeah, I think I would enjoy having violet wands and all that used on me. But if you’re not a willing partner, then no, I wouldn’t enjoy it. Because you wouldn’t be enjoying it.”

 

Apparently Tony’s explanation make sense to Loki, going by the little check mark that appeared in the “yes” column. 

 

They browsed the list together in a companionable silence until, “Sounding?”

 

“It’s where you take a metal rod and--”

 

“No, I know what sounding is, Stark. I’m asking if you would be interested in it.”

 

Tony paused. “It’s not something I’ve ever really thought about.” The idea was a little bit disquieting but he knew it was common enough; so it was probably safe. “Maybe? Do you want me to stick a metal rod in your dick?”

 

“I’ve never done it,” Loki explained, “it might be interesting.”

 

Tony leaned forward at that, “What? Really?”

 

Loki glanced up from the StarkPad, “Why is that so surprising to you?”

 

“Because you’ve been alive for over 2000 years and have fucked a horse. Hearing that there’s something you haven’t tried is exciting.”

 

Tony was absolutely giddy as he checked “yes” next to sounding. While he still wasn’t totally sure about the idea of putting something  _ inside _ a dick; the idea of sharing something with Loki that neither of them had experienced before was exciting enough that he could get over whatever uncertainty he had about the act itself.

 

Tony noticed Loki’s eyes darting between the checklist and his chest, “Um?” He asked.

 

“I want to pierce your nipples.”

 

“Of course you do.” He tried to match Loki’s matter-of-fact tone. “What brought that--Oh. It’s on the list.” He marked it as a “yes”. “Sure, why not. Do I get to stab you with a needle too?”

 

Loki snorted. “Sure.” He paused, tapping the pad thoughtfully, “How do you feel about hitting?”

 

“In general?” He continued before Loki could look annoyed at him, “Kidding. It depends, I guess? I’m not anti-impact. Uh, in either direction, I guess. I can’t say I’ve done it enough to have any strong preferences. What about you?”

 

Loki made a thoughtful noise. “With the right person, I quite enjoy it.”

 

“Hitting, or being hit?”

 

“Both.” 

 

_ Ok then _ . Tony noted it down. It was his turn to stare at the spreadsheet while deep in thought. There was an item he’d been thinking about for a while but he was pretty sure it was weird. Probably weird. Which meant that either Loki would be totally into it or would think it was some strange Midgardian thing. Which was fine. But also he wasn’t sure if he could explain why the idea appealed to him. So it was much easier to just not bring it up than to bring it up and have it shot down.

 

“You’re in your head again,  _ Hýrr _ .”

 

Tony opened his mouth to explain, but then frowned. “What’s  _ Hýrr  _ mean?” He asked wearily.

 

“The literal translation is  _ fire _ . But contextually it’s more like a fire that brings warmth, or comfort.”

 

“Like a fireplace?”

 

“Indeed. Or a  _ hearth. _ ”

 

He ignored the urge to tell Loki that no one used the word  _ hearth _ anymore. “That one’s fine I guess.” Tony finished the remains of his breakfast. “So, broadly speaking, what are your thoughts on collars?” He asked before he let himself get stuck in his head again.

 

“Broadly speaking? They’re useful.”

 

_ Ask a stupid question _ . At least Loki wasn’t laughing at him. Which, really, he didn’t think Loki  _ would _ but still. “Ok, less broadly speaking. More… on-topic.”

 

Loki propped his head up in his hand, watching Tony across the table. “Are you wanting to put a collar on me?” Loki’s voice was quiet, and something in the tone got Tony’s attention. He looked uncomfortable.

 

“No, uh, opposite actually.” He was pretty sure he could  _ feel  _ Loki relax. 

 

But Loki also looked confused, “You aren’t chattel, Stark.”

 

Huh. That actually felt worse than Loki laughing at him.  _ Neat trick _ . “Of course not.” He stood up. “Nevermind, forget it.”

 

“Stark.” Loki said his name firmly. “I don’t mean to upset you, or trivialize your request,” he held his palms out in an placating gesture, “but I also don’t understand it.” Tony stopped walking away, but he didn’t turn around. “There’s obviously something here that I’m missing. I’m asking you to explain it to me.”

 

Well that was just so fucking reasonable that Tony sat back down. “It’s not something I’d want to wear all the time. Just like...when we’re doing kinky shit? Not that I couldn’t figure out a way to integrate something like that with my suits,  _ because I absolutely could _ , but it seems like a wasted effort. Besides, the press would have a field day and Pepper has to deal with that shit enough without me adding on--”

 

Loki held his hand up. “You want to wear a collar. But just when we’re having sex. Kinky sex,” He amended. “Do I have that right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Ok. You haven’t actually answered the  _ why _ part though.”

 

Tony frowned, “ _ Because _ ,” He started. Then stopped. Given all of the conversations he’d had with Loki, this really shouldn’t be so difficult. Of course, he also hadn’t been planning on trying to explain the appeal of a collar either. “Because it’s nice to have a physical symbol of being... _ yours _ .”

 

He wouldn’t say that it looked like Loki  _ understood _ but he did look less confused.  _ Less _ . “Like letting me brand you?”

 

“Yes!” Tony perked up. 

 

“But it’s something that can be taken off.”

 

“Or worn for special occasions.” Tony paused, “Or just whenever you want me to?” He offered.

 

“Whenever I want, huh?” Loki smirked at him before schooling his expression into something more serious. “I’m not saying, “no”. But this obviously means a lot more to you than I understand right now. Let me do some research?”

 

“Yeah.” Tony let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “Of course.” 

 

The warm ball of emotions that Tony was pretty sure he was threatening to turn into was interrupted by Loki’s confusion. “What the fuck are  _ vampire gloves _ ?”

 

Tony quickly opened a new tab and pulled up some pictures. “They’re...not really what they sound like, actually. They’re gloves and they can have different sized spikes.” He turned the StarkPad around to show Loki the image search. “They can be used for just the sensation, stimulate the nerves, all of that. Or, with just a bit of effort, you can use them to draw blood.”

 

Loki laughed at his expression. “You’re really excited about those, aren’t you?”

 

Tony scoffed. “I know what I like.” 


End file.
